Sonny With a Chance of Canada, eh! ON HIATUS!
by Sarahsota
Summary: Sonny and Chad are going to Canada for a week due to an interview with Much Music and publicity. Will jealousy, romance, afraidness, and protectiveness play apart in this trip? Written by Narnialove and I. !Channy! Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people who are totally in LOVE with Sonny With a Chance and Channy! I am co-writing this story with Narnialove *clap clap! Applause* and I am so horned to be doing so! I hope you enjoy what you are about to read! Check out Narnialove's storys at **

**.net/u/1326927/**

Sonny With a Chance of Canada, eh!

Chapter 1

"You couldn't even describe how excited I am!" Sonny squealed into her cell phone. Lucy giggled.

"Are you sure about that? Hmmm, euphoric? Insanely excited? Awesomly ecstatic?" Sonny laughed, Lucy was actually a really good writer, so she was like a personal walking-talking-dictionary, or thesaurus in this case.

"Okay I think I get it Lulu!" Sonny interrupted her droning on, the nickname Tawni gave Lucky sort of stuck, so Sonny decided to continue to use it. Sonny was recently told by Mr. Condor that there was going to be an interview with Much Music in Toronto, and Sonny was invited to promote her show! Which meant Sonny was going to Canada to visit for a whole week! Yes, a whole week for one interview? Weird right? Well Sonny was asked to try to be seen in the public to get more publicity for the show. This was the best thing ever! Chad walked into the prop house where Sonny was sitting on the couch blabbing to her cell phone.

"What do you want Cooper?" Sonny asked like she hadn't a care in the world…when really she did.

_**WOAH author person I do NOT have feelings for Chad!**_

**Actually, my name is Sarah, and Narnialove is also here. So you know what? Don't interrupt our story!**

_**UGH pushy authors!**_

**Excuse me?**

_**Nothing.**_

Anyways, back to the story.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you could remind me what time we have to be at the airport tomorrow?" Chad said keeping a strait face, since he was the best actor of out generation he could do this without a smirk.

"6:30." Sonny answered absent mindley, then she realised what he said, "WAIT! WHAT! I am catching a plane tomorrow not you! Where did this we thing come from?" Chad almost laughed.

"Why Sonny! I thought you would have known that we have a much music interview! Were flying to Canada for a week!"

"There that word again! WE! NO! THERE IS NOT WAY YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSE CHAD DYLAN THERE IS NOT WAY!" Chad had to laugh at this. He was shaking from laughter and Sonny stared at him in major hate.

"Mr. Condor," he said between chuckles, "Said this interview is for the top stars of his two best shows, Mackenzie Falls and So Random!" Chad laughed at this. AH how much he loves to harass Sonny.

"I'm not going." Sonny said, her face pale. Chad stopped laughing.

"Come on Sonny that's a little harsh." Chad said serious.

"That's a little harsh? Chad, Mr. Condor didn't even have the decency to tell me I was going to have to go with you!"

"Suck it up Cup Cake, because he said you have to go." Sonny was about to send some mean words back to Chad but a high pitch noise came put from Sonny's phone.

"Oh! Sorry there Lucy the devils decided to ruin my trip."

"So are you going even though Chad is?" she asked, Lucy had heard enough to know the devil was Chad.

"You better believe it." She said between gritted teeth. Chad smiled and walked of towards his set. Sonny huffed and Tawni walked into the room./

"Sonny, I am on the cover of Tween Weekly!" she exclaimed holding up a picture of Sonny and her doing the 'Check it Out Dance' from there 'Check it out Girls' sketch.

"Yeah, so am I." Sonny said, still aggravated from Chad.

"Uh, well who cares! Anyways so you going to Canada." Tawni said like she was the first to tell Sonny.

"Yes. Obviously. I. Was. Told." Sonny answered as if she was talking to a child, and with Tawni, you pretty much were talking to a child.

"Yeah, you going with Chad you know." She said with fake worry.

"Did everyone know this except for me?" Sonny questioned astonished.

"Pretty much!" Tawni exclaimed in a high pitch voice, and walked out filing her nails. Nico and Grady walked in.

"Hey! My girl Sonnay's goin' to Canada!" Nico announced high-fiving Sonny, " Too bad you stuck with Chip Drama Pants." Sonny shook her head.

"Seriously! Everyone knew! Except for me! That is not far!" Sonny screamed.

"Actually, Bert the mail man didn't know." Zora said opening her sarcophagus.

"Yeah I did." Bert said defensively walking by, "Chad told me." Sonny rolled her eyes then her phone beeped, she had gotten a text. It was from Chad.

_Chk out my blog!_

_-CDC_

Sonny quickly typed in the url to Chad's blog (not like she remembered it off of heart of anything). She checked the most recent post, which was three minutes ago.

_Hey there Chad fans! Anyways, I was called to Mr. Condors office today (I know scary right? Well its all a'ight since Chad is never scared!) and was told that I will be going to Canada to be on much music. I know right? "Chad coming to Canada! Woah that's a dream come true to us Canadians!" thinks a random Canadian. The funniest part is, the only reason I am going is because Sonny BEGGED Mr. Condor into getting me to go, she couldn't handle being away from my chad-tasticness! So I walked over to ask her what was going on and she acted all flushed to be in my presence. Seriously give The Chad some breathing place. Anyways, remember guys; MACKENZIE FALLS IS THE BEST SHOW THERE COULD EVER, EVER BE AND SO RANDOM! IS JUST PLAIN WEIRD!_

"No way!" Sonny screamed. Nico and Grady had been reading over her shoulders.

"Dude did you read that?" Nico asked elbowing Grady.

"Nope, screens to small can't read it." Grady shrugged.

"It is not!"

"It is too! I think I should know it my eyes!

"Your stupid eyes!" and they bickered back in forth while Sonny called Chad.

"Hey your on with Chad." Chad said smoothly.

"HOW DARE YOU CHAD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP YOUR STUPID BLOG AND PUT EVEN MORE LIES ON IT! THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE FAKE DATE THING SERIOUSLY GET OVER YOURSELF!" Sonny screamed. Chad just chuckled.

"Was Santiago right on this Diva thing?" he asked.

"I. Can't. Stand You." she said icily.

"See you tomorrow on the plane?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Sonny huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I HAVE REUPLOADED THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS BECAUSE MY COMPTER DECIEDED TO BE STUPID AND MUCH ALL THE WORDS TOGETHER...SO IT WAS HARD 2 READ! SO SORRY AND IT IS IN NO WAY NARNIALOVES FAULT!**

**Hey everyone, Narnialove here, I apologize greatly for the slow 's been a busy month for me; hope you're satisfied with this chapter!Feel free to write some ideas for upcoming chapters in reviews. By the way Iwrite in the characters point of view so just warning you now.**

**Little note here from Sarasota :D I'll be writing the next chapter…so please, please write some ideas and tell me if you prefer POV's from characters or just narrative! Thanks! And let us all give a hand for this wonderful chapter by Narnialove! Oh, and if your reading my other Latest Buzz fanfic (which I really doubt you are) I upload most on weekend…school's crazy! **

SPOV

I was sitting on the plane being treated like a queen; I was delivered delicious food and scrumptious drinks. I knew I would never receive this kind of treatment if I wasn't a celebrity. I sat in pure delight stuffing my face. I exhaled it all until I had no more room.

"Save some for the passengers." Said an overconfident voice, I instantly knew it belonged to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. We received tickets right next to each other. It was a bad idea but the producers of our shows didn't need to know that.

"Shut up Chad, I'm hungry." I told him. Chad rolled his eyes and turned on the small TV screen and flipped through channels until he found Mackenzie Falls. I instantaneously rolled my eyes.

"Chad, you've yourself on TV way too many times, get over it."

"You're just jealous that airplanes don't have your show."

"I am not jealous!"

"I bet if you went through every channel you won't find your stupidshow." I knew Chad was right but I couldn't try without a fight, maybe for somestrange reason they did have So Random on the TV, maybe I'd luck out andprove Chad wrong.I searched for about five minutes; So Random was not on their system. Stupid Chad.

"I smell a green monster lurking around your back..." Chad said as heleaned over to see my screen. Chad was getting on my last nerve; we couldn'teven sit on an airplane together without starting a fight. I stood up andbegan to give him a piece of my mind.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! How conceited can you be in an hour?" Everyone in the airplane turned around to watch our argument. They all knewwe were celebrities and instantly brought out their phones and beganrecording. How rude can these people get? I didn't care, it was time theworld saw the true side of Chad Dylan was standing up, angry as ever.

CPOV

I looked around noticing everyoneholding their phones out snapping photographs and recording our whole was bad for my rep, no way am I letting Sonny Munore ruin my fame. Istood up and grabbed Sonny's elbow.

"Can we talk about this in private?" Sonny looked around and agreed. I dragged her to an empty bathroom and shovedher inside. I stepped inside. It was quite squishy. A tight squeeze for twopeople. I wonder how people do this in movies? Think Chad back to reality!

"Can we at least try and get along?" Sonny asked me.

"I can, but can you Sonny?"

"Yes."

"Really, Sonny really?" I asked stepping in even closer to Sonny. Ourchests were touching and I could smell her minty breath. I slowly inhaled itloving every second of it.

"Yes Chad, really." Sonny became nervous as I came closer.

I put my handaround my back and slowly reached for the doorknob, before I unlocked the door I leaned into Sonny. Whispering into her ear, "Good," and I opened the door having Sonny fall into me as I stepped outside and walked back to my seat.

"Good!" She screamed back at me as she.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"I smiled as I headed towards my seat.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, I'll try and upload faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sarahsota here and I'm so sorry for the jumbling of the last chapter; computers get annoying! Anyways I fixed it and I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload…I've been busy… plus for the last four days I've been sick…stupid flu season. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I don't think this chapter is that good…more of a filler and its sad that there's no really big fluff…well except for the beginning which I'm looking and is a really long paragraph of thoughts…anyways enjoy!

Oh, and myjumpingsocks, an awesome girl who has been supporting this story and many others…including my Latest Buzz one, gave me the Chad miss-pronouncing idea! Thanks so much!

Justanotherstorywriter…you guessed right! Chad is so going to stereotypical!

Disclamor: I don't own SWAC, Edward Cullen (heheheh), Ipods, State of Shock, People Magazine, or Gossip Girl.

Sonny With a Chance of Canada, eh!

* * *

SPOV

Did the TV really have to not play So Random!? Like seriously it could have helped me out so much. Anyways; I was sitting here, listening to my ipod, an awesome State of Shock song playing called 'Best I've Ever Had' **(A/N Canadian band that I love!) **and, since its kind of a slow song, I was really tired; not that it was boring, but I always fall asleep on planes! Chad was sitting beside me, watching himself on the television, murmuring his lines quietly. It glanced at the screen. Rerun, I saw it…hey don't look at me like that…before I joined So Random! I was a very aggressive Mackenzie Falls viewer… see look Portlyn just found out that Penelope was seeing a mysterious man from out of town and is going to tell Mackenzie so that he'll get over her. Okay seriously people you really need to watch some Gossip Girl there is much better acting in that… and no Mackenzie! Sorry, I'm rambling in my thoughts again…ugh am I ever tired! At times like this I really wish I had the window seat! I am so uncomfortable and I can feel my eyes drooping! I leaned my head a little to the right and used the seat as kind of a rest. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself going under, my head then lost gripping and it fell onto Chad's shoulder. OH MY FREAKING GOD MY HEAD IS ON HIS SHOULDOR! What should I do? Open my eyes and apologise? I knew it as his shoulder 'cause it tensed a bit when it fell on it, ah who am I kidding I'm to tired to deal with him, I'm surprised he didn't let my head fall anyways. Darkness succumbed me and I let my worries slip away…

CPOV

Okay how long had she been on my shoulder? I'm not saying I don't like it…I'm saying that the other passengers have taken out their cell phones and are talking pictures…I tall lanky brunette just grabbed hers and started giggling and taking pictures. People! I gave her a death stare, and she looked a little surprised and sat back in her seat, but I could see her texting Tween Weekly or something…okay people I'm not a tween! Why am I even in this megazene? I don't think Tween's should be aloud to watch my show! I'm 16 for crying out loud she should be sending this to People Mackenzie or some teen magazine gosh! Okay, well I am in those but I'm tired of Tween Weekly; woah what am I saying? This shouldn't be sent anywhere! Sorry…minor spaz. Anyways I needed to get her off of me…but not in a way that will make her hate me more and not in a way that will get everyone's attention. Hmmmm…hey! I brought my laptop didn't I? yeah I did…and I think I have the latest So Random! on there…hey you got to know your competition! I used my other arm so I didn't startle Sonny, and grabbed my lap top…thank god I left the cord in! I hooked it into the USN port on the TV and quickly; using my one hand, pulled up So Random! I put the ear buds in Sonny's ears, not too loud, and hit play, the theme song made her jolt a bit and she sat up.

"Hah I told you they had So Random!" she laughed oblivious to the cord and the laptop I hid well.

"You did," I laughed.

"Uh, sorry about kind of falling asleep on your shoulder…" she said kind of awkwardly, I leaned in close to her.

"Just don't let it happen again," and I pulled away. Woah, I think I'm seriously worst then Edward Cullen; charming innocent people without really meaning to.

"Whatever Chad I can't control what happens when I'm sleeping," I laughed at this.

"No, your body subconsciously reaches for something it wants,"

"WHAT! CHAD WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I…DON'T…" she freaked and I laughed again, putting my finger to her lips, getting gloss on my finger…ugh,

"Shhhhhhh, its just a joke Sonny," I chucked. A booming voice came over the intercom

"We will be landing in 5 minutes. I repeat, 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with the Canada Airlines!" **(A/N sorry I've never been on a plan so I bet that is never said before you land but sorry!).**

"So Sonny, what are we doing first in Canada?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm getting ready for the Much Music interview…today is the 1st of July and its on the 9th…so unless you want to be stuck going to a million dress stores with me, then about 100 shoe stores, and then 50 jewellery, I suggest you find something else you can do," she said promptidly. That hurt; I thought I'd be spending most of my time with Sonny here…so, I had to redeem myself.

"Well, I'll just find a date, it won't be too hard, all I have to do is go to our hotel the Hillion where only the rich stay, and scream 'DOES ANYONE WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?' and bam! I've got a hot, rich, chick to take to dinner," Sonny looked at me with wide eyes.

"Chad! You wouldn't dare just go and date and girl you just met?"

"No! I'm waiting for someone hot…then I will,"

"I never said I was going to be gone at night!"

"Jealous much?"

"Hell yeah! Woah…wait. I mean. no…uh…" I laughed hard. She was probably so caught in a daze she was saying the wrong things. I had to stop this.

"Fine, we'll go to dinner at 7, we are suppose to get publicity right? Once the tabloid know were in…Ottawa…we'll get major interview requests…we are here for a month…myswell book up!"

"Chad, you dimwit, we're in Toronto," I blushed a little.

"Ottawa, Toronto, Sakatcheeeewa, same thing!" she laughed really hard at me.

"It's pronounced Saskatchewan!" she laughed pointing at me. Okay woah, what happened to getting along?

"Uh, come on we've landed. We have got to go," she continued to laugh. I decided, I'd rather be laughed with, not at.

"What's so funny, eh?" I said as we walked past a sign that said 'Welcome to Toronto'. She laughed a little, then said,

"You don't need to be so stereotypical!" but she still giggled a bit.

"Sorry I guess the hockey players will have to body check me…where are they again? I don't know…I just think I'll have to shout and they'll come…" she giggled just a little…okay it wasn't as good as the first.

"Wow, I can tell its getting hard for you to get along, can you hear these corny jokes coming out of you?"

"I'm sorry…I think a beaver has bitten my arm,"

"Seriously Chad? I think your done,"

"Fine! I don't think you can do any better,"

"Oh really, A Canadian is walking down the street with a case of beer under his friend Doug stops him and asks,

'Hey Bob! Whatcha get the case of beer for?'

'I got it for my wife, eh.' answers Bob.

'Oh!' exclaims Doug, 'Good trade.'" Sonny smiled and stifled a laugh. A man who looked familiar was standing behind them.

"Ah, so she's not as nice as it seems, you must think all Canadian are beer loving monkeys don't you?"

"Wha….um no of course not! Who are you again?"

"Sandyago Garaldo, you may know my brother, Santiati Geraldo, see I make the gossip profit down in Canada, he makes it up in the States! Were very close indeed," he smiled.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance," Chad said with a fake smile.

"So Sonny, first day in Canada and already making a bad rep, you going to go find another heartthrob to yell at?" he asked, throwing a a microphone in her face.

"What? Hey your brother proved that was Chad's fault, and just to…"

"Sweetheart? Does it look like I want the truth, I want the gossip that will keep everyone buying the megazene, bye toots, I'd watch your back," he smiled and walked away. Sonny looked at me in disbelief.

"Even when I try to prove your wrong, I get screwed!"

"Pretty much Sonny, you just can't mess with The Chad," I said popping my collar, my beautiful collar by the way.

"Whatever great almighty Chad, let's get into our cab and to the hotel," she said, the beginning of her sentence was dripping with deep sarcasm.

"Okay then, whatever you say Diva; if you don't mind leaving your luggage behind," she looked annoyed, so it was now my turn to laugh, and we went to grab our luggage.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's Sarahsota, so its been, heh, A LONG TIME! I am so sorry and I'm guessing everyone must hate me now… :(**** Anyways, I have been pretty busy with me Christmas channy fic, you should go check it out.; very channyful :)**

**Yea, technically Narnialove was going to write this chapter, but she is really busy so I though, why not write this chapter!**

**By the way, I am so excited for season 2 of swac! I've avoided all the spoilers because I want to be surprised when I watch it, but I still saw the teaser on youtube from Disney, where the announcer is like 'Chad has a new crush!" and then he's standing in front of Sonny and he like asks her out AND OMG! OMG GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T! Sorry, I'm just really excited…that better come out soon, and if it comes out in the US before Canada someone better post it on youtube or mega video!**

* * *

SPOV

"So did you end up finding a dress?" Chad asked making convo as we awkwardly sat at the beautiful diner, their was a candle scented as chocolate sitting in the middle of the table, the lights were dim, and it was very expensive looking. I was afraid Chad was going to spend to much money on me, I wouldn't like that.

"Oh, uh…yeah, it's blue…" I said quietly, avoiding the gaze from his eyes. It was easy to get lost in them, I hate to admit it, and I didn't want the guest star thing happening all over again.

"And why, Sonny, would you choose blue?" he teased.

"Because blue looks good on me! It is not because of your eyes!"

"I never said it was," he smirked, and I laughed,

"Well you were thinking it," it was true though, I saw the dress, immediately though of Chad's eyes, tried it on, and thought it looked beautiful. I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, I tend to think things that are true," he said slyly.

"Chad, don't start with me, are we going order?" I asked nervously,

CPOV

What was with her? She was always confident, and now she's like… being all nervous! And she's avoiding my guys, I mean, I'm kind of flattered that I have this affect on her, well I am Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! You better be nervous around me!

"Um, yeah, what are you going to order, the waiters can be a bit judgemental when you take a long time to order,"

"Oh, uh, Chad why isn't their prices on this menu?" Sonny demanded. This was good, she was worried about price! Does she not know the salary I get? My mom's a designer, does she know the salary she gets? Even my dad's a business man, does she know the salary he gets? She could order a 2000 dollar meal and it won't do anything to our bank account, not even a dent.

"I'm awed that you don't think I can pay for this, seriously choose anything the price does not matter, plus, if it makes you feel better I guess I can let you pay… well, no I won't. Never mind. Just choose."

"How am I suppose to know?!" she asked me quietly but urgently, "I don't always eat at these types of restaurant's Chad, I'm used to Wendy's," I crinkled my nose at her, I skimmed my menu quickly,

"Shrimp noodles are good, you could always get the lobster, ohh the pork chops are exquisite, they cook they in cream of mushroom your know, Escargot is disgusting, defiantly not caviar,"

"Uh, all I got from that raw fish noodles, lobster, pork chops in soup, snail is yuck, and no fish eggs," I laughed,

"How about you let me order for you?" I asked, hoping she had the trust in me.

"Sure, you know more about this stuff then I do," she sighed, "Just tell me before you get something like, raw fish eggs, because that's just disgusting," I chucked and waved my hand in the air to call a waiter over.

"Yes and what could I get you Monsieur Cooper?" asked the man with a French accent and a black French moustache. It was very stereotypical. Of course he knew my name, I am famous.

"We need one Japanese Matsutake mushroom, and some shrimp noodles," I demanded,

"Ah, yes Mr. Cooper, and for the drinks?"

"Frosted glass's with strawberry sparking water and a few drops of your most extravagant Balsamic vinegar spritzers,"

"Of course Mr. Cooper, will that be all?"

"Um, hold on a minute…Frankois," Sonny said, trying to read his name plate,

"François, Sonny," I whispered at her sternly,

"The drinks are non-alcoholic right?"

"Of course Mademoisle, may I suggest to listen to your date? He seems to know a lot about our culinary," the man smiled at her, then looked back to me,

"Your food should be here soon Monsieur Cooper," and he stalked off into the kitchen with his order,

"Jeez Sonny! You can't trust me to get appropriate drinks? You need to be 18 to get alcohol, he would have asked for ID,"

"I was just making sure!" she said crossing her arms.

"You can trust me Sonny," I said, giving her a charming smile, she was still trying not to keep eye contact, so she blushed and almost looked away immediately, "What is with you Sonny?"

"Hmm, nothing is with me," she lied, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Then why aren't you looking at me? Is this Guest Star all over again?"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm looking at you know!" she exclaimed, looking at my tie.

"I'm up hear," I frowned, so she looked at my cheek, I moved my head over so she was forced to look into my eyes,

"See, is that too bad?" she kept looking into my eyes with wonder, and instead of it being weird, it wasn't.

SPOV

Snap out of it Sonny! Those deep blue oceans, the smile on his face…

"Hear is your food monsieur and mademoiselle," the man said, " which one of you ordered the wonderful Shrimp Noodles,"

"That would be you Sonny," Chad said with a smirk. HIS STUPID EYES! The waiter placed the plate in front of me, between the different types of spoons and forks. Who would need this many! He placed the mushroom thing in front of Chad, it did smell pretty good, but I could tell it was imported. There was no way that this Japanese thing was originated in Canada. He swiftly left, then came back with the drinks. The drinks actually tasted pretty good and rich, plus the top was coated with sugar, so it was pretty good mixed with the bubbly strawberry. I warily picked up a piece of my food and stuck it in my mouth, it was actually good! That surprised me! Chad looked down at the plate,

"You like?" he laughed,

"Yeah, actually I do," I said with a smile,

"Too bad your using the wrong fork…" he stifled a laugh and grabbed a slightly bigger one that looked a little more like a spork, but wasn't exactly.

"Thanks," I muffled and continued to eat I looked at Chad who seemed to be enjoying his food.

"Can I try a piece of that?" I asked him, it looked intriguing for some reason.

"Sure," he shrugged, I reached across and grabbed a bit of his good, put it in my mouth, and I have to say it was pretty interesting until,

"Ew, what's with that tangy flavour?" I said, spitting out the food into a napkin, I hope the cook couldn't hear me.

"You don't like?"

"No, I'm repelled, how do you like that?!"

"Um, I don't know, my taste buds like it, can't argue with them," he shrugged. After a while of small talk, Chad looked over,

"Do you think I could try some of that?" he asked, of course he had it before, but I couldn't blame him, his food was disgusting, I nodded my head yes, and he reached over, his arm brushing mine lightly, sending tingles up my arm, I looked up at Chad, his eyes directly on mine. I nearly gasped, getting lost in his eyes for the second time today, and that when I heard it.

"OH MY CHAD IT'S CHAD DYLAM COOPER!" yelled a girl, flashing her camera at us, and in came a whole bunch of other people, reporters and everything, it looked like the had tackled the poor greeter at the front, and the man who showed people their seats. I think they must of got some pretty good shots, well because Chad was slightly standing up, reaching across the table with his hand brushed up against mine, and major eye contact going on, and our faces were almost leant in. I nearly shrieked when Chad whispered,

"Remember? Publicity, pretend we want privacy," he demanded. Well I wasn't an actress for anything right? Plus, I wanted privacy with Chad anyways…wait, did I just admit to that?

"Why won't you people ever leave us alone?!" I said to the camera's and recording devices. A girl about 14 had a crazed look on her face,

"Sonny Munroe, I shall kill you for Chad," she said furiously, okay that was just creepy.

"Hey kid, you even suppose to watch my show?" Chad demanded.

"I have watched every season since it started in 2006. You were so small hen! Just in middle school…ah your show's amazing, and your so dreamy…"

"Oh god, what happened to the security at this place?!" asked Chad infuriated, the girl ran up beside Chad,

"Can I get a picture with you Chad Dylan Cooper? I need it for the fan site, I know everything there is to know about you Chad," she smiled.

"Are you the chick from that creepy website, that like stalks me? It says that I'm going to be going to a movie premier, then it show's pictures of me being there?"

"Yeah," she said mischievously.

"Can you stop sending me emails?"

"Nope, our site fans demand it,"

"Creep," I muttered under my breath. Finally, security came in and ushered everyone outside, the girl pushed as hard as she could against the security guy, she started screaming,

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER WHY WON'T YOU MARRY ME! LET ME THROUGH HE IS MY FIANCÈ!" they finally got the best outside.

"Jeez!" Chad beckoned, he had a rip on his sleeve.

"Did she try to tear your clothes?" I asked astounded.

"Yeah, I never understood that…" he said shaking his head _**(A/N Sterling Knight actually said that in an interview…)**_. I huffed,

"Well, like they say, Canadian fans can always be…a little extreme," I giggled, wanting to light the mood.

"I don't feel like desert anymore, do you want to leave? Or did you still want some chocolate mouse?"

"Sure, let's just leave," I grabbed my shall that was on the back of my chair, this was a fancy restaurant and I had to wear a semi-formal dress, so I brought a shall encase my arm's got cold, it was strapless. A man with the head chef cap came out to us,

"My apologies go to you, we never had security breech so big in a long time, and we had many stars eat hear before, my condolence goes to your both, but you may need to get assistance to your car,"

"What?" Chad demanded, the man looked very nervous and was seating a bit, ew, not exactly something you want to know when he is cooking food.

"You have a lot of fans outside," he explained slowly, "we are afraid they are surrounding your car,"

"WHAT!" Chad screeched like a girl, "my baby!" he sobbed. He ran for the door, stepped outside. Big mistake.

"IT'S CHAD1" screeched a girl.

"OH MY CHAD!" screeched another, and then, all of the people were running towards Chad, he looked so vulnerable, he just froze, there were double the people, nah, triple the people then who had came into the restaurant. I ran up behind the frozen Chad before one of the girl grabbed his shirt, I pulled him back and security shut the door closed, the girl still managed to pull off another one of his sleeves. What freaks!

"You okay?" I asked him when I stood him up right.

"Y…Yeah" he stuttered, his voice cracking.

"Has this ever happened to your before?" Sonny asked, she was starting to think Canadian must be freaks,

"Well, yeah…" he said. Okay, I guess fans are the same everywhere. Maybe a bit more extreme here, who knows, I wasn't that famous yet.

* * *

So, after the security gaurs led us out through a back way to Chad's car, and they called police to control the fans, we finally drove back to the hotel. Some guy working for Mr. Condor had actually checked us in earlier, and so we both hadn't seen our hotel rooms. We walked up to the counter,

"Hello Miss, there should be a room under the name Chad Dylan Cooper from Condor Studios, I need the room key," he flipped out his ID, I did the same,

"Yes, and there should be a separate one for Sonny Munroe, I need the room key as well,"

"Wait your turn," Chad said sarcastically, I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Well, we have a room under Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, under one suite,"

"Wait, he expects us to SHARE a room?" Chad asked appalled.

"I'm very sorry for your inconvenience, here is your room keys,"

"Okay, no, how much if it to rent a separate room?" Chad asked, popping out his visa,

"Well, we are currently full, the only other Suite we have is the kind Suite, usually for royalty, and it is 5000$ per night,"

"You know what, it's a waste of money, but whatever, sure I'll take it," The women gladly excepted the card and was about to swipe it, when she saw something on the computer screen,

"Oh, I'm sorry, it is actually going to be checked out by Madonna late tonight, you'll have to share the suite," Chad stomped his foot really girlishly, rudely took the room key and walked ahead of me,

"I didn't realise sharing a suite with me is so bad you would spend that much money on a separate Suite." I attacked rudely, my self esteem wasn't that high at the moment.

"Oh yeah, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe shares a Suite, is there G-rated fun or not? That is what's' going to happen when the press find out!"

"Whatever Chad, is spending time with me is that terrible…"

"Sonny! What is there is one bed!"

"Chad, Suites always have a couch," I rolled my eyes and stepped into the elevator. Up we went to our room, I huffed as I took the room key out of Chad's hands and stepped inside,

"There you whiney baby there's two bed's sorry you've got to share a room with me," I rolled my eyes at him. I don't know why it hurt my feelings so much exactly…

"Whatever," he said dryly.

* * *

CPOV

You think Sonny wouldn't be mad at me trying to get a separate room, but seriously, I didn't think she would want to share a room! And, well, I snore. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper snores and I'm not to happy about it. Thank god I packed the nasal strip things…I hope Sonny doesn't question why….

"What's with the nasal strip?" I sighed, so much for hoping. She hopped onto her bed, it was beside mine, and looked at me questionably.

"Oh, so now your talking to me," I said sarcastically.

"Your avoiding my question,"

"Your avoiding my question, why the sudden forgiveness?"

"I asked first," Sonny said gruffly,

"Well, you asking made me question which means technically you should answer me first," I said with finality. Wait, what did I just say?

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Well, uh, I wear the nasal strips because…"

"You snore?"

"Pfft! CDC does not snore, he just has a slight cold, and he breaths mainly though his nose at night," amazing save Chad!

"Why do you like talking in third person so much?"

"Eh, it's fun," I shrugged. She had been giving me a silent treatment, forever, and now she was talking to me…strange.

"Wow Chad, your starting to talk like a Canadian," she laughed.

"Oh no I'm being corrupted!" I put arms in front of me as if I was afraid of something, who said Chad Dylan Cooper can't be funny? Sonny laughed really card, and the water she was drinking actually squirted out of her nose a bit. I'm serious. It did. I made water come out of Sonny Munroe's nose. I was proud of myself for some odd reason, she blushed and grabbed a napkin.

"Well, this is awkward…" I laughed,

"It's fine Munroe, something Chad Dylan Cooper is just that funny," she smiled impishly, "So, why are you talking to me again?"

"Well, I guess there are some pretty good reasons for us not sharing a room, I think I over-reacted," she declared. I over-reacted to, but it's not like I'm going to admit it.

"I sense an apology…" I hinted.

"Isn't me talking to you an apology enough?" she huffed,

"Woah, diva, you act as if talking to you is the greatest thing since slice bread,"

"Fine! I'm sorry, there you happy?"

"Yes, Chad Is very happy, but tired," I said, laying down on my bed. Thank god for nasal strips! I thought for about the billionth time.

"Yeah, me too, good night Chad," Sonny said, laying down, her beautiful, err I mean her hair swashed over her face and she looked the other way, and I slumbered into a small peaceful sleep.

SPOV

I had a plan. It would probably backfire, but I was feeling mischievous. Chad wasn't stuffed up all day, he never complained about a cold and he never blew his nose, so I knew he must have been lying. He must snore. I decided I would prove this theory, by getting the nasal strip off his nose. I got up and sneaked over towards his bed, I climbed beside him, and looked at his face. He looked a lot younger then he actually was, and I think that's true with everyone. I spied the nasal strip and slowly brought my hand to it. He looked really cute. Woah Sonny focus on the plan! My hand slightly brushed his nose, and he swatted at his nose. I nearly laughed, but I reached again, and I started to slowly peel it, when all the sudden, he reached out for me. He did, and he put his arm around me, I was stuck under his arm and I couldn't move it unless I wanted him to wake up. Come on Chad move your arm! I could wiggle one arm free, so I reached for the strip, and I slowly pulled it the rest of the way off! Yay! Mission accomplished, although I was still captured by the enemy, and that's when he snored. He snored! The low snore isn't something you'd expect from him…it didn't suit him at al; but for some reason, it made him more attractive…how is that possible! Maybe it's the fact I am squished under his arm and I can smell the fresh tooth paste when he exhales; whatever the reason is. I, dare I say it, might have a…crush. It was the only logical explanation for why I want to curl up with him right now, the only reason I felt tingles on my arm where his hand was cupped. I sighed, his arm was too heavy, there was no way I could get it off of me, I guess I could just wait until he moved it, too bad darkness succumbed me and I slowly fell into a soft sleep…

* * *

So, pretty long chapter huh? I don't know how much I'll update because I want to give Narnialove a chance to write, plus I am busy with another story. Anyways review please :)


End file.
